fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Rescue Princesses Pretty Cure!
Rescue Princesses Pretty Cure! is a Japanese anime series made by User:Unicorn60 and now taken over by ? The series' main motifs are world-culture,jewels,friendship and dreams. Synopsis Characters Disclaimer:All the characters are similar to the original Rescue Princesses. Pretty Cure First Team Asakawa Emily (浅川 愛美璃)-A 14 year old princess of Mistberg Forest.She is the main protagonist of the first team and the whole of Rescue Princesses Pretty Cure! She always tries very hard and even tries to be nice to her little sister Lottie.But she can get grumpy if Lottie makes her room look messy.As ,she represents the pink jewel and the power of hope. Aoki Clarabel (青木 クララベル)-A 15 year old princess of Ampali Island.In her spare time,she always feeds the dolphins.But can get moody if someone has been mean to her.As ,she represents the ocean blue jewel and the power of peace. Aida Lulu (会田 ルル)-A 13 year old princess of Undala plains.She is very loyal to her friends.But can get annoyed if her mum wants her to behave like a proper princess.As ,she represents the yellow jewel and the power of bravery. Aikawa Jaminta (アキアワ ジャミンタ)-A 12 year old princess of the Kingdom of Onica. She is very caring.But can be a crybaby if someone serves food she doesn't like.As ,she represents the green jewel and the power of gentleness. Asami Freya (浅海 フレヤ)-An 11 year old princess of Northernland and the final member of the first team.She is cheerful.But can have a fierce temper if her father doesn't let her do what she wants.As ,she represent the light blue jewel and the power of cheer. Second Team Asakawa Lottie (浅川 ロッティ)-A 9 year old princess of Mistberg Forest.She is the little sister of Emily.She is the main protagonist of the second team.She is a girl who always smiles.But can be very naughty and do things that she shouldn't do.As ,she represents the magenta jewel and the power of smiles. Kasugano Isabella (春日野 イザベラ)-An 8 year old girl of an unnamed rain forest kingdom.She is a best friend of Lottie.She is cheerful.But can be very angry if someone keeps picking on her.As ,she represents the red jewel and the power of cheer. Mitsuka Amina (ミツカ アミナ)-A 7 year old princess of an unnamed hill kingdom.She is a close friend of Lottie.She is calm.But can lose her temper if someone is trying to hurt the animals.As ,she represents the turquiose jewel and the power of calmness. Hiroshi Rosalind (寛 ロザリンド)-A 5 year old princess of the Kingdom of Taldonia. She is a close friend of Lottie.She is always willing to help others.But can start arguments or rows.As ,she represents the blue jewel and the power of help. Aoki Maya (青木 マヤ)-A 10 year old princess of the Kingdom of Lepari and the final member of the second team.She is a close friend to Lottie.She is very bubbly.But sometimes her shouting can make someone upset.As ,she represents the orange red jewel and the power of bubbles. Third Team Saitou Summer (斎藤 夏)-A 16 year old princess of an unnamed kingdom.She is the main protagonist of the third team.She is loving.But can be very bossy.As ,she represents the red violet jewel and the power of love. Aiiro Ella (愛色 彼女)-A 17 year old princess of an unnamed kingdom.She has pride in what she does.But can make others optimistic.As ,she represents the white and cyan jewel and the power of pride. Kisora Scarlett (黄空 スカーレット)-An 18 year old princess of Bearbrook Castle.She is very confident.But can take things too seriously.As ,she represents the dark red jewel and the power of confidence. Omeguri Lily (御廻 ゆり)-A 17 year old princess of an unnamed kingdom.She always makes people smile.But can be very strict towards others.As ,she represents the periwinkle jewel and the power of smiles. Aisaki Zina (愛咲 ジーナ)-A 16 year old princess of an unnamed kingdom.She is the final member of the third team and the whole of Rescue Princesses Pretty Cure! When she was brainwashed,she was known as Princess BlackVelvet. When she was 'Princess BlackVelvet,'she was cruel and unkind.When she was purified,she had a different personality.She is loyal to those whom she loves but can be a bit shy.As ,she represents the purple,orange,and yellow jewel and the power of loyalty. Fourth Team (Fan-Made Cures) Airisu Mirai (アイリス 未来~)-A new OC made by User:PrettyCureForLife.A 15 year old princess.She is the main protagonist of the fourth team.She is a happy-go-lucky girl.But can be too rough on others.As ,she represent the rainbow jewel and the power of happiness.She also has 4 more alter ego forms: , , and . Mascots Gem Castle Blank Underworld Supporting Characters Items Jewel Brooch (宝石 リング)-The Jewel Brooches are the main transformation of this series.To use it to transform,the cures need their Crown Crystal and need to yell the phrase Pretty Cure,Princess Jewel Charge! Crown Crystal (クラウン 結晶)-The Crown Crystals are the main collectable items in this series and they used to transform and to perform attacks. Sari Pad (サリー パッド)-A tablet-like device.It is Zina's transformation device.To use it to transform,she needs her Sari Pen and need to yell the phrase Dress Me Up! Sari Pen (サリー ペン)-A pen-like device that is Zina's collectable item. Locations Gallery Disclaimer I do not own The Rescue Princesses.The Rescue Princesses is a book series made by Paula Harrison.This is a fan series related to The Rescue Princesses. Category:World-Culture Themed Series Category:Jewels Themed Fanseries Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Dreams Themed Series Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure related series Category:Series based on Books Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series Category:Royalty Themed Series Category:Series based on TV Category:Series based on Fiction